kingdomthegamefandomcom-20200223-history
Dire Island
| iron_mine = | statues = | mount = Dire wolf | dog = Wolf pup | merchant = | hermit = | camps = 3 | coin_chests = 3 | gem_chests = | boat = Has to be fully paid | defeat = The pup is captured | ranks = Travel to 2 lands Travel to 5 lands Travel to 10 lands }} Dire Island is a challenge island where the Monarch rides a wolf and has to protect its pup, while escaping with them through as many islands as possible. Raw Fury description Island layout Technologies The stone and iron technologies are available on every Dire Island. Once payed for each type, their respective tech will be activated for all next islands. The mines on next islands will still have their natural appearance—also accepting coins—which can confuse inexperienced monarchs, and make them spoil some coins unnecessarily. Portals Unlike the campaign, the number of portals is the same on every island. Wolf The wolf (or dire wolf) is the starter and the only mount available on Dire Island. Charge attack The wolf is a powerful hunter that can kill all rabbits and deer within its range with only one charge. In this aspect it is similar to the bear, but much more efficient, with a longer range and much more stamina. It can kill greedlings and masked greedlings as well, all with one hit. It is very useful for defending waves at night. On late-game waves though, it's dangerous to jump out side the walls because it may not kill all greedlings, seriously exposing the pup. It can damage portals. Caution is though advised when hunting deer around small portals, as the damage can trigger inactive and exhausted portals. During the rest buff, it can charge several times in a row without getting tired. Howling The wolf howls when it sees the moon. Howling it can rest, recharging its stamina and receiving the rest buff; i.e.: * it only howls at night (never during the day) * it only howls on plains (never inside forests) * it can howl under a Blood Moon Usually it only howls once per nighttime, but if it has done any charge attack after howling, and the moon is still there, it may howl a second time to fully recharge before the dawn. Wolf hunt.png |Hunting a rabbit and a deer. Wolf attack.png |Killing a greedling with a coin. Wolf howl.png |Howling to a Blood Moon. Wolf pup The wolf pup follows its mother from the beginning. It behaves exactly like the dog, barking in the direction of any incoming Greed and being especially useful before Blood Moons. The main difference is that the pup cannot be rescued, as the defeat screen is triggered instantly the moment a greedling touches it. So the wolf charge is only useful before this moment. Note that the Monarch can still lose the challenge if a greedling takes the Crown, however, losing the pup is a lot more likely to happen, given the pup's position that's not fully controllable and the fact that it can be taken even if the Monarch has coins in the pouch. Spanning the islands The Dire Island is for speedrunners. Each coin spent on anything not absolutely necessary, means one coin not invested (or delayed to be invested) on the boat, which probably means the Monarch will not travel to as much islands as he/she could. The major distractors are: # the Banker # the stone technology on the very first island. # the iron technology for the first islands. # the town center for the first island. # farms # destroying portals # towers and pikemen Blood Moons take place with the same frequency of those [[Blood_Moon#In_Classic_and_New_Lands|in Classic and New Lands]]—i.e. every five to six days—followed by the usual truce. There is an overall day count, as in the Two Crowns campaign, making waves and Blood Moons harder as the days pass. However, waves tend to be easier during the first two days on each island, giving the Monarch enough time to build stone walls when it becomes necessary. Even on Blood Moons, only greedlings and masked greedlings spawn, without breeder, floater or crown stealer. Notes Entering the challenge already counts as the first travel. Therefore, travelling to the second island already grants the bronze crown. Once the Monarch has travelled to nine lands, acquiring the gold crown, it is still possible to visit new islands. References 29 August 2019. [https://www.speedrun.com/httpswww.kingdomthegame.comkingdom-two-crowns Speedruns for Kingdom: Two Crowns].